Another Normal Day
by moonhouse100
Summary: It's just another normal day in Fairy Tail, with people fighting and all that stuff. But this time, Lucy has an idea to make it a bit different. My first Fairy Tail fanfiction!


**A/N: I just finished reading Fairy Tail and decided to try and write something! Sorry if it's not very good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p>o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o<p>

_**Water Lock**_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lucy sat inside Fairy Tail Guild, eating her breakfast and looking around. Cana was already drinking, Mirajane was bringing food and drinks to people, Jet and Droy were arguing while Levy read a book, Erza was on a mission, Gadjeel was eating metal, and Juvia was daydreaming. Thankfully, Natsu and Gray hadn't arrived yet, so it was a pretty calm and normal day.

She heard voices outside the guild. It sounded like people arguing, and it was getting louder. As they came to the doors, Lucy saw and heard that it was Natsu and Gray, the troublemakers. Never mind about the calm and normal day…

"…times a day! What are you, a stalker?" demanded Gray.

"I just thought she would want to come to Fairy Tail with us!" yelled Natsu.

"Well she already left, you idiot!"

"As if you knew that!"

"You didn't have to break the window on top of me! I almost got killed!"

"It's your own fault you were standing there without a shirt!"

"Shut up! At least I'm not a stalker!"

"You've probably broken into her house too!"

"Not through the window!"

"So you do admit to being a stalker and a pervert?"

"I'm leaving…"

"Not so fast!" screamed Natsu, picking up the first thing he saw (Levy's book) and lobbing it at Gray, who ducked. The book flew across the room and hit Gadjeel on the back of his head, right in the middle.

"What was that for?" asked Gadjeel and Levy at the same time, and then Gadjeel yelled "Who threw the book?" while Levy started lecturing Natsu about the value of good literature and how that was something he needed to understand.

"Sorry!" said Natsu, "I was trying to hit that idiot over there!" He pointed to Gray, who was almost out the door.

"Don't call me an idiot!" yelled Gray, who ran across the room and started fighting with Natsu.

"I thought I made it clear not to disturb me when I'm eating!" said Gadjeel. "You're going to pay for this, you hotheaded punk!"

Pretty soon most of the male members in the guild had somehow gotten into the fight.

Lucy sat at her table and watched. This happened just about every single day, so it wasn't anything special – but she couldn't help but think of amusing things that could happen to the people in the brawl. Then she looked at Juvia and got a terrific idea: they could be trapped in water lock!

"Hey Juvia, why don't you trap all of them in water lock? It would be sooooo funny!" giggled Lucy.

"Wh-what?" asked Juvia, snapping out of her daydream

"Water lock!" yelled Lucy, "Can't you see that there's a fight over there? Trapping them in water would make it so much more interesting!"

"Juvia will not take orders from her rival! Juvia does not wish to interfere!"

"You suck," grumbled Lucy, "That was one of my best ideas ever!" She turned around to bring her breakfast dishes to Mirajane.

As soon as she got up, she heard Juvia yell "Water lock!" as all the fighters were trapped in a gigantic water bubble. Lucy had thought her idea was ruined, but it seemed Juvia just wanted to argue with her…

"Hey, what is this annoying *glug* water thing?" asked Natsu, confused.

*PUNCH*

*KICK*

*GLUG*

"AHHH!"

"OW! DAMNIT!"

"I hate water!" yelled Natsu. "It's all your fault, Gray!"

"Since when did it become my fault?"

*KICK*

"Get us out of this stupid bubble!"

"Yeah!"

*GLUG*

"Natsu, stop punching me so I can freeze this damn water bubble!"

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll take care of this," said Jet, avoiding a kick from Droy. "I'll just speed this bubble…"

*PUNCH*

"AGH!"

*WHOOSH*

The water bubble sped towards Juvia, who was just going out the door. Everyone tumbled around as Jet used his speed to propel the water lock bubble forward, and then it broke as everyone tumbled onto Juvia, knocking her over.

_Oops… Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all… _thought Lucy as an enraged Juvia picked her way out of the mass of people to yell at her.

THE END!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O..O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

><p><strong>My first Fairy Tail Fanfiction… Love it or Hate it, Please Review!<strong>


End file.
